


AtRaCcIóN    ErÓtIcA.

by Satsuki_Yuy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki_Yuy/pseuds/Satsuki_Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No tengo suerte con las chicas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luego de una de sus tantas citas, se dirigían de regreso, caminando, en un silencio cómodo, a casa de su novia. 

— Vamos a darnos un tiempo.

Malia se había adelantado unos pasos a él, cuando Stiles se había detenido a observar el destello de la luna. 

— ah!, ¿Qué quieres decir; ‘con darnos un tiempo’?  
‘¡¿Estas terminando conmigo?!’. 

— No te pongas así.— pidió abrazándose a si misma — Que me haces sentir culpable. — dijo, prosiguiendo su camino.

— Oh…, no. — troto unos paso, hasta llegar a su lado. — ¡Por favor!. Es claro que tengo toda la culpa.

— Stiles… 

— ¡Tu eres la que esta finalizando! Yo no tengo ningún problema en seguir saliendo contigo.

— Pues… no lo parece.

— ‘¿Qué quieres decir?

— Vamos…, mejor dejémoslo ahí.

— No…, no, dilo. Tal parece, Mal.  
Hoy es el día de la sinceridad bruta… hazme el grandioso favor; de decir todo, lo que se te ocurra.

— Bien.

— ¡Bien!.

Suspiro, sabiendo de antemano que se estaba comportando como un idiota. — tan sólo dime; ¿Qué es lo que esta mal…‘ quizás podamos solucionarlo. 

— No es: “lo que este mal” Es lo que; “no esta” lo siento Stiles… pero es, lo mejor. Necesitamos distanciarnos y pensar con la cabeza fría por un tiempo. Además, mi padre recibió un ofrecimiento de trabajo, y quizás nos mudemos a final del año. No me mires así…, no es por eso que quiero un tiempo… es simplemente que no siento, que desees realmente, corresponderle a mis sentimientos. 

— Pero…, Malia… yo te quiero, yo… realmente quieres esto. — Ella asistió. Stiles resoplo y continuo el camino a casa de Malia con las manos en los bolsillos. Su mirada se fue al suelo unos segundos, sin saber que decir. — ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?.

— Creo que no deberíamos seguir llamándonos… —Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Stiles más que el impacto de un autobús. Y es qué. En esas ultimas semana había sido apaleado en un millón de formas. 

—’¿Qué?

— …,al menos por un tiempo.

— … — Por un momento se quedó sin habla, y pensó que se moría. No podía respirar y, por primera vez desde el Nogitsune, sintió un dolor en el corazón. Era como si Malia le hubiera arrojado una bola de demolición y se hubiera quedado demasiado destrozado para contestar. Pero sabía que tenía que decir algo. No esperaba algo así. Pero no podía culparla.— De acuerdo, si es lo que deseas. 

— Si… — Al llegar a la entrada, Malia observo como Stiles sujetaba el celular y con rápidos movimientos, hacia algo, quizás era un mensaje… seguramente después de esto, iría a ver a Scott o, en su defecto a su querida, Lydia. 

Pero lo que hacia Stiles, estaba fuera de los pensamientos de Malia. — Dame tu teléfono. — Demando. Sorprendiéndola, dado que se hallaba pensando en la obvia oportunidad que amanecía para la pelirroja si esa Banshee hubiese cambiado de opinión sobre Stiles. 

— que… — se sobre salto.

— tú celular Malia.

— Si lo que quieres es ver mis mensajes… no estoy…

— No. No, me interesa saber si tienes a otro. — tomo el celular de una Malia anonadada. — Solo quiero cumplir con nuestro pacto de no llamadas. — Y en menos de un parpadeo se encontró entre sus contactos.

Malia reacciono, deteniéndolo del brazo, al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.  
Lo que había provocado.

Ni siquiera se inmuto ante el leve temblor de esa mano envolviendo su brazo — Espero que esto te haga feliz. 

La joven cayote se fue hundiendo en esa mirada profunda de su castaño — Stiles…

— ¿Quieres tiempo? — dijo en un tono molesto — , pues tu tiempo es libre.

— Maldición. No Lo tomes así, deja eso… — Dijo al ver su celular aun en las manos del castaño. — ,te lo dije. Solo quiero pensar mejor las cosas… y tal ves… 

— No. Yo no creo en “darse un tiempo” Si quieres terminar conmigo, terminamos. Y es definitivo. — Malia trago en seco. — si me dejas ir ahora… — Stiles mostró de lejos su teléfono con la opción “borrar contacto” — ya no habrá un; tal vez… 

— yo… — Sabia que Stiles no lo tomaría a la ligera.  
Y el impacto de aquella palabras que todavía martilleaban implacablemente sobre sus sienes.  
Primero había sido Lydia “Solo te atas a él, por que es el primer humano que después de ocho años de ser un animal salvaje te vio como a una chica ” luego, Scott. “ Puede que stiles no este enamorado de ti, como dices, pero tiene un corazón que se adapta demasiado rápido, y también así de rápido, sufre” y por ultimo, él. “Si no lo amas, de verdad, no lo ilusiones” .Algo en ella, se removió entre la inquietud y la inseguridad. Le soltó, tomo un respiro profundo el aire fresco de la noche y con los ojos cerrados, se acerco de punta en pie, y le beso en los labios con todo el cariño que sentía por el, y antes de que Stiles bajara el teléfono, para devolvérselo, tanto el beso como el artefacto, ella susurro — hazlo.

Se alejo, y con la mirada triste fija en ella, apretó el botón, sin necesidad de mirarlo. Malia lo recibió cuando el estiro su mano hacia ella. ninguno de los dos libero su agarre… pero ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada y el suelo encontró sus lagrimas. El castaño suspiro, frustrado pero comprensible ante todo. — jamás pienses que te odiare por esto. — le aseguro, mientras elevaba su barbilla. — Respetare tu decisión, esperando, encuentres a alguien a quien puedas amar y te ame.

Se abrazaron, sin mas que decirse esperando no arrepentirse en un futuro cercano, se separaron.

Su relación había acabado, bajo la intensa mirada de la luna llena y, los tibios ojos rojos de un hombre lobo.


	2. Nuevos problemas.

Lydia llego hasta la puerta del Loft de Derek, pisando fuerte sobre el suelo de madera. Stiles, le seguía “obligado pero seguro” a unos pasos de distancia. La pelirroja miro hacia atrás, tirando del broche que sujetaba su cabello, en un alto rodete, para asi soltarlo y sacudirlo sobre su espalda, los ojos hincados con una furia contenida sobre el castaño qué se mantenía en silencio orando por su alma mientras se mantenía mirando directamente hacia la puerta, esperando con fervor ser rescatado de aquella Banshee en cuanto abrieran aquella bendita puerta.

— Eres increíble. — Susurro con un profundo malestar su amiga.

 

El castaño torció el labio en un gesto, obvio, de cansancio y, manteniendo su mohín de niño regañado, de cinco años, con la oreja hinchada y roja de dolor dado a la técnica mejorada de uñas en forma de pinzas, que su amiga había usado con él.

— Deberías; dejar tus niñerías y comportarte como un hombre.

— Los hombres pagan multas y son obligados a la monogamia. No, ¡Gracias!, me quedo con mi inmadures.  
Por cierto; Me compras un helado, Tía Liz!.

— tú aparentas ser un niño tierno, pero eres un demonio.

— Solo con las mujeres crueles como tu… yo quería un helado… Además, me puedes decir; ¿Por qué tenias que sacarme de ahí a jalones?  
Eso fue vergonzoso.

— Vergonzoso era verte coquetear.

— Oye!

— ¡Enserio Stiles!, ¡Enserió!, Terminaste con Malia apenas hace unos días, y ya estas intentando ligar con otras?.

— Perdóname por no recordar… cuantos días necesitaste esperar… para emparejarte con Aidan.

— Idiota — rechino sus blanquísimos dientes la pelirroja — ,si vuelves a decir o siquiera insinuar… algo como eso, de nuevo, me encargare de que mis uñas mutilen algo mas sagrado que tus orejas.

— Wow…, — intervino, el mayor de los Hale abriéndoles paso para que entraran — ¿Qué le hiciste? Ni ami me amenaza de esa manera.

— ¿Qué puedo decir…? — se encogió de hombros entrando a la sala —, Molestar a Lydia es un arte que solo a mi se me da.

— Oh, ya cállate. — Stiles le sonrío a Lydia mientras seguía masajeándose su orejita dañada.

— Eso es cierto, — convino una voz hostil detrás del castaño —, Stiles tiene la habilidad de sacar de sus casillas a todo el mundo. Nos podrías explicar… ¿Por qué no respondías… todas las llamadas y los mensajes que te enviamos?.

— Se…, me… incend... digo… perd… rompi… — por cada escusa que iba sacando stiles, Derek apretaba mas el ceño de lo que podría creerse posible. — olvi… de… encender el mobil?…, eh…, cargarlo? ¡Diablos!, Lo siento, de acuerdo. Si me dejas vivir hasta la graduación… prometo que no volverá a pasar… enserio, …¡enserio!, lo prometo… — Derek se acerco unos pasos — ¡Scott!

—...Que detalle que te preocupes por eso, chico tierno.— Stiles resoplo ojeando de mala onda a su amiga — No te prometo nada…, —dijo el, cambiando su ceño malhumorado por una sonrisa que dejo a Stiles semi-alterado y confuso. —, pero…, hare el intento de no dejarte demasiado magullado para entonces.

— Derek no sonrías, eso espanta...

—Stiles.

—No enserio, espanta. Siento que estas planeando algo malévolo a mis espaldas… quizás no tan detrás..— El ojiverse se rió ligeramente ante la seriedad con la que Stiles seguía hablándole. Lydia y Peter alzaron cejas en conjunto, tan sincronizados, como siempre, cruzaron miradas interrogantes — ¡basta!, ¡Ya dije; que lo siento!. No sabía que tenía que fijarme cada veinte segundos en… —iba a decir algo más, pero en eso oyó , el llamado a su decapitación.

_Es fanática de lo sensual_   
_ella tiene una foto mía_   
_y ya me la puedo imaginar_   
_lo que hace cuando esta sólita…_

 

Stiles intento encontrar su Mobil entre sus tantos bolsillos, pero una vez que lo encontró, el jodido Mobil resbaladizo, no se dejaba atrapar.

_Pero yo le voy a preguntar_   
_y a escuchar su voz cuando se agita_   
_por su manera de respirar_   
_puedo imaginarme; lo que esta haciendo…_

— Joder, pásame ese rigton.

Derek le dio una mirada de muerte a Peter para que cerrara la boca.

— ahshh, ¡Maldita sea!, qué estupidez; pantallas táctiles.

_Si le hablo malo se pone intranquila_   
_pasa su mano por todo su cuerpo,_   
_cuando le digo todo lo que le haría…_   
_puedo ima…_

 

Cuando al fin logro detener a ese aparato del infierno, se dio cuenta que era observado por varias miradas asesinas. — creí qué no tenias carga. — dijo volviendo a su estado malhumorado.

 

— Lo cargué con el auto de Lydia.

— Eso no es cierto. — Se quejo la pelirroja, sentada en uno de los sillones, siendo quemada al instante por la mirada intensa del castaño. — No me metas en tus líos.

— ¡Líos! Solo por tener una vida social decente y sin aulladores.

— No seas así, Stiles. — reprendió Lydia.

— Una pregunta, Cocolizo… — Dijo Peter en busca de su atención.

— ¿A quien le dices; Cocoliso? Copia barata de Wolverine.

Le ignoro y prosiguió — Si según tú, tienes taaaaanto derecho a tener una vida social… sin “aulladores…”, como tú nos llamas. — Se soplo las garras Peter. — No entiendo tu vergüenza...¿Que tiene de malo que sepamos que andas de gavilán pollero?  
¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias en ocultárnoslo?

— No oculto nada, yo no soy así. Y no permito que un Hale de pacotilla me analice.

—¿Pacotilla?, por tu bien.  
Ignorare eso.

— Bueno, ya. Estoy aquí. ¿Qué es lo que oz pasa?

Lydia se acomodo, con su largo cabello sobre los hombros mientras sus piernas se cruzaban — tenemos problemas.

—Cuéntame algo nuevo.

‘ Ah - es el colmo contigo’ — tenemos nuevos visitantes.

— nuevos…, y estos… de que van?

— No estamos muy seguros.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que son intrusos?

— Intuición.

— Wow… — Asistió, comprensivamente irónico. — Si! pero que idiota, si esta muy claro… Oh gran sabio, deslúmbranos con tú chihuahueña intuición y dime a qué caballo tengo que apostar esta tarde.

— No acabas de llamarme “perro de mano”

— !Yo lo escuche! — Sonrío Lydia.

— ¡Cierra la boca, hija de chuki!  
— Por qué… acaso, te ofendí “fanático de lo sensual” — Se burlo Lydia entre risas. Stiles le saco la lengua y la pelirroja le devolvió el gesto- De alguna forma ambos parecían menos tensos, el uno, con el otro. Derek dio una ligera mirada de disgusto sobre ambos adolescentes, gruñó para si mismo, y fue en busca de una carpeta que se hallaba sobre la pequeña mesa en medio de la sala.  
Sin cuidado alguno, planto el archivo contra el pecho flacucho del adolescente hiperactivo.

— Auh…—

— Mira eso… me lo ha dado una buena fuente.

— la misma fuente que…

Grrrr…

— Ok, si tu dices que es buena.  
Lo es.

— Gracias, por la confianza. — Sostuvo, con sus dientes apretados, en una de sus tantas sonrisas extrañas que decían; Odiaría tener que devorarte y enterrarte en mi patio trasero…, pero si ahí que hacerlo… se hace.

Stiles observo, hoja por hoja, y sus ojos empezaron a dilatarse en un semblante de completa incredibilidad — Esto es una broma. Por favor díganme que lo es.  
Acaso Beacon se ha convertido en una convención de lo sobrenatural. Por qué si es así, iré a por mi disfraz de linterna verde. Oh…,… y mi libreta para autógrafos…

— Sabes, auque es tentador la idea de verte en mallas… no creo qué sea tan malo.

— De que están hablando.. — quiso saber la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles, mantuvo su serenidad aunque su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado un poco y no por la irónica y burlesca confesión del oji verde… era obvio que lo decía en broma. No…. — ¡Que! Que no es para tanto — tal vez, su compostura se soltó un poquito… — Derek, esto tiene qué ser una broma…

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó el tío Hale.

— Oh, no nada… tener chupasangres correteando por ahi… debe ser tan bueno como tener una manada de caniches colmilludos ladrándote las narices todo el dia…

— te gusta sufrir, verdad… — Derek se cruzo de brazos frente al castaño, mirada de oficial militar. El cabo resignado, Stiles Stilinski quien se limito a rascarse la mejilla con una sonrisa inocente.

Lydia se deslizo fuera de su asiento y se coloco entre ambos chicos, evitando la rotura de algún hueso en el futuro. — Derek ya sabemos que Stiles, tiene alma masoquista — dijo con la mano sobre el hombro del castaño —, ama el dolor ... pero no or eso debemos dárselo.

— Por eso ignorabas a Stilinski. — Sonrío burlón Peter. — Se tiene que ser masoquista, para fijarse en un imposible.

 

— Oye!, — Lydia paso de ambos para llegar hasta Peter. — por que dices eso.

— Es obvio, eres una de esas chicas populares… que deslumbra a todos, e ignora a los frikis como Stiles. El jamás hubiese llamado tu atención… de no ser por todo lo que ha pasado.

— Dices que soy básica.

— Bueno… en pocas palabras.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!. — grito, y luego busco la mirada de su amigo. — Verdad, Stiles.

— Uh! yo ...

— Lo vez.  
Básica.

La peliroja quiso decir algo a su favor, pero en realidad…, todo era cierto, tan cierto: Que la hacia sentir demasiado; frívola y tonta…

Stiles noto la tristeza e inquietud de su amiga — ¡No! No, lo que pasa es que tu estabas muy enamorada de Jackson… es obvio que pasabas de los demás… bueno, de la gran mayoría….

— Como decía, en su radar no existen frikis.  
por eso, yo pude entrar — dijo chasqueando sus dedos así — , de fácil, en su cerebro.

— Cierra la boca Idiota.

Mientras Stiles y Peter mantenían una discusión sobre caballerosidad.

Lydia pensaba en la qué había dicho Stiles.

…tú estabas muy enamorada de Jackson…

Realmente; lo estaba…, y si fue así…, ¿Dónde había quedado ese sentimiento de amar hasta olvidarse del resto del mundo?. Acaso…, se había ido con él.

Grrrr

— Sabes, gruñirle a las personas, no es sano, pregúntaselo ha Derek.

Grr…

— Ya cálmense, manada de tíos velludos e insensibles … Bien. Díganme que es lo que haremos.

 

— Gracias a mi sobrino, tendremos una reunión con ellos. — se quejo, malhumorado.  
— Re… re… re-reunión… qué!!! ¡Estas loco!

— Cálmate Stiles, es un buen plan.

— Si, pues yo lo veo algo arrugado.

— No, escucha. Tengo entendido que son de los buenos… casi no atacan humanos y cohabitan con ellos.

— Oh, eso me hace sentir tan… a salvo…

— Creo que entiendo a Stiles como podemos confiar en ellos.

— Si dejaron que el se quede entre nosotros. Yo creo que cualquier cucaracha es aceptable.

— Ey,..

— Si, ey… nosotros no lo dejamos el solo se impuso.

— Bueno. — Dijo Lydia — si esta todo resuelto.¿Cuando es la reunión?

— Esta noche.

— Madre. Bueno fue lindo visitarlos. No, nos llamen nosotros los llamamos. Vámonos Lydia.

— ¡stiles!

— Ustedes tienen que venir con nosotros.

— ¡Que!, Perrrrrdón.

— Que ustedes irán, cocoliso.

— Woo… nada en el mundo me hará ir a ver a unos chupasangre. Ni dejare que Lydia…

En eso unas llaves suenan a su costado.

— Ya renuncia Stiles. No gaste tu saliva en vano.  
Iremos y lo sabes.

El castaño suspiro. — Vale. Pero si te chamuscan el cuello, no me culpes, chula.

— Y hasta crees… nadie podría culparte de eso. No te acercarías a su cuello ni con un súper día de suerte.

— Bla bla bla… Sabes… veo tu lengua moverse pero no le encuentro sentido a tus palabras, baboso.

Grrr,…

— Derek, si tu chagado tio me gruñe una ves mas... Buscare la forma de arruinar la reunión.

— Peter… si, Stiles arruina la reunión, te concedo el permiso de arrancarle la lengua.

— valla, un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Stiles trago con bastante dificultad su propia saliva.  
— No sueñes. Derek solo bromea.

Derek se encamino fuera del loft…

— Verdad Derek…, Derek…,

Jaja…. — rió Peter.

— Lydia….

— Lo siento Stiles, pero esta vez.. te lo mereces.

— No! Tu tambien.

— Ya muévete. Si llegamos tarde por tu culpa… puede que técnicamente estemos arruinando la reunión…

— que! Oh… ¡Esperen Derek, Lydia! ¡Ahí voy! … no me dejen solo con el tio maniático.

Ajajá…


End file.
